After Love is Known
by palon
Summary: Based around Matt and Tai.. What will the reactions be? Semi-sequel to "Friends or More?" (Taito/Yaoi so be warned, if you don't like then don't be stupid and read it!)


# After Love Is Known

### by [palon][1]

Wrote: 5-02-2000

First of all I'd like to give special thanks to JamiE which helped me a lot when it came to motivation into writing this the fic before this and this one too. Cause of that motivation and all the feelings and thoughts I have about this I just pumped out this little fic which happens to be my second I have ever wrote. It's like a second part of my first. While it's kinda lame and sappy I'm really happy with it. I think it's pretty good for one of my first times out anyway. This story takes place right after my first fic (Friends or More?) *sappy yaoi so watch out*

* * *

We come into the story at the edge of a large lake and judgeing by the sun it's almost noon. We look over and see two boys sleeping peacefully. We suddenly hear voices coming up on the sleeping couple. The voices were calling for the boys. "Matt!" one cried out. "Tai!" another called. Matt began to wake almost like an alarm clock went off. 

Matt began to strech and let out a slight yawn. At first he didn't realize where he was or what he was doing there. Suddenly he realized someone was in his arms and he looked down. Laying snuggled up next to him was Tai still fast asleep. Matt eyes just lay fixicated on the other boy for a few moments, almost in confusion. Then he remembered the events of the past night. 

A thought formed in his mind and it seemed like nothing else existed or he could think of nothing else then. _He really does look so sweet sleeping there, I wish this could last forever my love._ At first it was a plesent thought then it started to get bitter when he suddenly heard the voices that wolk him again. "Matt!" "Tai!" Matt's eyes widened and he started to panic as he realized who's voices those were. _TK? Sora? What time is it?_

All Matt could think of then is how long they have been there and that his brother and friend sounded like they were getting closer. Then he reached over and put his hand on Tai's sholder and started to shake him to wake up. "Tai?" he cried, almost in panic. The only thing in his mind being what he friends would think if they were found together like this. "Tai you have to get up!" he said even louder. 

* * *

Tai opened his eyes and looked up at Matt. A big smiled formed on his face when he saw where he was. That was short lived when he saw Matt in a panic. Tai let out a small yawn then spoke in a voice that made him seem half asleep. "Whats wrong Matt?" 

"Our friends are looking for us, it seems we've been here for awhile!" 

Tai's eyes widened and thoughts started to form in his head. _What are we going to do if we're found here? What will they think? Matt and I?_ A worried expression formed on his face as more and more thoughts flooded into his mind. _Are they going to hate us for this? What about Sora? I think she likes me. Can they understand how we feel about each other after all this time? After all the fights? What are we going to do? What can we do?_

* * *

Matt almost sensing the thoughts of his love spoke up, "What are we going to do?" 

They both sat there for a moment untill they suddenly heard the voices again. The voices sounded very close now. "Matt!" "Tai!" "Where are you?" "Can you heard us?" Tai looked up at Matt and a calm expression hit his face as an idea formed. "We will just tell them that we had a fight and talked till we fell asleep." 

_Will that work? Could something so simple work? Our friends can't find out about what has happened. Certinally not TK! I don't want him to look down on his brother for anything we have done, how we feel. He could never understand._ A smiled formed on Matt's face and as he looked at his love. "Seems like a plan to me." We should get up and go to our friends so they don't see how we are." 

Tai smiled. "Ok, lets go!" They both got up and started to walk towards the voices that were still calling for them. "Coming!" Was the only thing they could say and it seemed to come out of their mouths at the same time which made them grin as they continued to move forward through the forest. 

* * *

Back at camp a lot of questions were asked about where they were and what went on. They used their excuse and filled in some details which seemed to satasifly everyone at least a little. One of their friends didn't quite buy the excuses that Tai and Matt came up with though. It just didn't seem totally right to her. 

_They were fighting? They feel asleep after they talked? They seem a litte too happy. Look at them, they keep staring at each other. A look I've never seen, they almost seemed giddy. Aleast when they didn't have a look like they were put on the spot._ That was all Sora kept thinking of. She didn't buy their story but tried her best to hide that fact. She was very worried about them being gone so long before and now with the excuse she was acting a little odd which was becoming apparent to Matt and Tai. 

* * *

Matt looked up at Sora for a second. _Did she know what happend? What Tai and I did? She couldn't could she? How could she? I hope she dosen't find out! The others can't know. TK can't know. She seems off. Something is up. Does she suspect?_ Matt realized that his attention kept going on Tai all day. _Maybe thats it. Maybe she does suspect. I have to quit looking at Tai._ A frown formed on his face. _I want to look at him though, I can't help it. I love him and can't help but watch him. I have to control myself though or everyone might get suspicious, everyone might find out. TK might find out._

Tai too was getting worried about the way Sora was acting. Which was told by the expression on his face from going very happy to suddenly getting quite serious. Thoughts formed in his brain very similar with one exception, while Matt was worring about TK Tai was worriing about Sora. _I think she likes me. Does she know? Does she suspect? How will she react? If she really does like me what will be her reaction to me liking another guy and Matt none the less? I don't want to hurt her. She has been a good friend for a long time and I like her a lot. But Matt, I love Matt. Nothing can change that. What are we going to do though? I don't want to lose friendships over our love._

Matt leaned over to Tai and said something in the quietest whisper, "We have to talk." 

Tai looked at Matt, almost in shock and whispered back, "tonight by the lake." 

Sora glared at the two like she had heard them but she hadn't. She was starting to get very suspisious about what was going on. _What are they whispering about? What's going on? Something is defentially up. I just can't quite place what it is. I can't let them know I suspect anything, one thing if for sure though. I have to watch them and find out._

* * *

Later that night Matt happened to sneek out of camp without anyone noticing. Tai was soon to follow. He thought no one noticed him but someone did. Somone followed him at a distance and hid behind a tree, almost the same one Matt did the night before. 

Matt sat down close to where they had spent the privious night together and waited for Tai. Tai soon arived and sat next to him. For some time they sat there silent, just looking into each others eyes. Many things were flying through their minds and they just couldn't quite figure out what to say. Matt's face became serious and finally spoke up. 

"I think Sora knows, I don't know how but she knows." He stated with almost fear in his voice. 

"Does she? Something is wrong but how could she know?" Tai paused for a moment then continued, "How could she know we're in love?" Then he kissed Matt on the cheek trying to releive all the building tention. 

The two heard something that sounded like a faint gasp from behind. Both boys turned their heads quickly but saw nothing. Tai scratched his head and said, "Must just be the wind." Matt looked back at Tai, "Are you sure everyone was asleep when you left?" Tai thought to himself for a second and just nodded at Matt. 

Matt let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah just the wind." 

The two sat there for what seemed like hours then Matt quickly asked, "So what are we going to do if she does know?" 

* * *

Sora moved away from the tree she was behind and got ready to run as thoughts washed over her like heavy waves beating against a beach. _They love each other? Thats what all this is about? Tai and Matt? How? How could they? All the fighting? With everything they love each other?_ She slumped down and grabed her head as an headace formed. She sat in total confusion and amazement. _No wonder they were acting so strangely. I just don't get it though. I knew they were good friends through it all but out of all the people I would never guess Matt and Tai? Tai and Matt?_

After she prossesed everything a smiled formed on her face. _I don't have to understand it, all I have to do is deal with it. After all despite what people may think I'm not really interested in Tai. They are my friends too. I've known Tai for what seems like forever, I would never have guessed this but I'm happy for them. They are my friends after all right? Nothing will change that even this._

* * *

It's been almost 10 minutes since Matt asked the question with still no reply which was making him worried. He looked into Tai's eyes which were glazed over and spoke. 

"Tai?" Still Tai remained silent. Matt put his hand on Tai's sholder and shock him gently as he called for him again. "TAI?!" 

Tai blinked and came to attention. "Yes?" 

Matt's voices softened and spoke as he looked Tai in the eyes. "You worried me for a second, I was asking you a question, what are we going to do?" 

Tai placed one hand on Matt's cheek, the other on the back of his neck, and pulled him close. Then he gave Matt a deep kiss. A kiss full of love. "We tell them." 

Matt looked at Tai when the kiss had ended, half in shock and half in happiness. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "What if they don't understand?" 

Tai grined, "It will be fine. We have to do this, we can't hide this. Besides, even if they don't understand atleast we have each other." 

* * *

At that moment Sora desided to show herself. She got up and came over behind the two boys and before they even realized she was there she spoke, "Don't worry guys it will be fine, I'm fine with this and I'll will help you if you need me to." 

Matt and Tai both spined around in amazement and questioned in unision, "Sora?" 

Sora looked down at the two and smiled. "Thats right, I know. I heard and saw everything. I'm not going to pretend like I understand all of this but we are friends and I am happy for you." She paused for a moment and said, "I'm here for you guys." 

They both smiled wildly and Tai spoke, "Thank you Sora." 

"No problem" was all she could say still trying to process everything that was going on. 

"I thought you liked me though? You're ok with this?" Tai said abruptly. 

A smirk formed on Sora's face, "Yeah I like you, but not in the way that you think. You're a good friend and I've know you for a long time but I've never been attracted to you." 

Those words seemed to break any remaning tention and everyone let out a faint sigh. "I guess we should go back now and tell the others." Tai stated. Matt gave Tai a smile in aggrement and Sora nodded. "Sora, can you do me a favor? Can you please take TK when we tell the others? I don't think he would understand all of this." Asked Matt in an almost pleading tone. Sora looked at Matt and smiled at him, "Sure." 

Sora started to walk back to camp. Matt and Tai got up, took each others hands, and started to follower her. Matt gave Tai a light kiss on the cheek and motioned for him to pick up the pace so they could catch up with Sora. He did and as they approched camp they both formed contentful smiles, knowing everything would be just fine.

  
THE END 

   [1]: mailto:palon@1st.net



End file.
